


happy accidents

by spork (fondlelarry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, RPF kinda, Watersport!kink, Watersports, analsex, but harry is the one who wants to explore it, but not too explicit, handjobs, louis is the kink-harbourer, ridiculously sappy ending, the others are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlelarry/pseuds/spork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Louis rarely gets embarrassed.<br/>So when he actually does, Harry knows he has to be very careful with how he handles it.</p><p>Watersports!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a fill on the kinkmeme like a year ago.  
> so it's a bit rough around the edges

Harry discovered it by accident.

  
  
They're in a hurry one morning, the both of them having slept through the alarm, and they need to shower together to make it in time.

And not the fun kind of shared shower either.  
  


Louis had been woken up by his phone ringing, Liam calling to let them know the car would be there in ten.  
  
In a rush of blurry, Harry was pulled out of the bed and into the shower, and he was halfway through washing Louis hair before he even realized that he was doing just that.  
  


 

Louis seemed kind of out of it as well, seeing as he was currently washing Harry's hair with body wash, and he didn't even notice when he accidentally shoved his finger in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry pulled on Louis hair, gaining his attention, and Louis yawned and muttered a weak apology.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes at his boyfriends cute stupidity, and figured he'd get a tiny revenge instead.  
He filled his hand with some body wash, and then went on and washed Louis' private bits, hoping to give him at least a semi he could be embarrassed by in the car.  
  
He didn't even react.  
  


After his failed attempt, and rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Harry realized that he actually really had to pee.  
  
He contemplated stepping out of the shower, to go to the toilet, but he still had conditioner left, and he didn't want to step out of the comforting steam and into the cold room before he had to.  
  
Harry figured there was no harm peeing in the shower.  
  


He did it all the time when he was alone, though he never told Louis that, it just went down the drain anyway.

Anyway, he figured if Louis found him disgusting for a few minutes and told everyone else about it, he'd deal with that then.  
It would be worth it.

  
Harry was a nice guy though, so he gently pushed Louis away and out of the way, so that none of it would go near him, before he let it all out.  
  
  
  


It's not like Louis had said anything previous to it, but it suddenly felt extremely silent in the room, and Harry got a sting of regret when he realized just that.  
  
But once he had started he couldn't make himself stop.  
Instead, he switched his gaze from the drain and over to Louis' face.  
  
  
For once, Harry had no idea what went through Louis' head.

His eyes were fixed on the stream going out of Harry's cock, and once he finished, Louis' eyes followed the last drop down the drain.  
He continued looking for a few seconds, leaving Harry dumbfounded.  
  
Out of all the reactions Harry had expected; teasing, screaming, fake gagging.. this was certainly not it.  
  
  
Louis turned his back to Harry quickly, not uttering a word.  
Instead he acted as if nothing had happened, and rinsed his hair, before stepping out of the shower.

Harry just stared after him as Louis grabbed a towel and said with an almost tense voice that Harry needed to hurry up, cause the car would be there in five.  
  
  
He dried his hair quickly with the towel, back still turned to Harry, before he went to wrap it around his hips.  
  
He wasn't quick enough though, because Harry noticed the reason why Louis was acting werid.  
  
Louis was hard, and he was doing his best to hide it from him.  
  
  
  
They got dressed and ran out to the car two minutes after it had honked at them the first time.  
  
Harry tried to catch Louis' attention for the entire ride, but Louis just looked out of the window, refusing to even look at Harry.  
  
  
The day continued like that, Harry trying to talk to Lou, and Louis (trying-not-to-but-completely-failing) obviously avoiding him.  
  
And the only thought that played around Harry's mind that day was 'I gotta explore this some more'.  
  


 

 

 

 

It actually took a few days before everything was back to normal.  
  
Louis had been tense around Harry, and it made Harry thread carefully around Louis as well.  
He hadn’t thought Louis would act like this by something small and stupid like that.  
  
  
They had slowly fitted themselves together though, as neither of them mentioned the shower episode.  
  
Soon enough they were all over each other like usual, cuddling and fucking like before.

The only problem was that Harry wanted to explore more, his curiosity was scratched, and he couldn't ignore it.  
  


Instead he waited it out, wanting Louis to be comfortable around him again, before he continued pushing the, clearly sensitive, subject.  
  
  
It was weird, really, cause Harry had never even considered something like this.  
Like, why on earth would someone be turned on by piss, right?!  
  
But it was Louis, and Harry loved Louis and, even though he wouldn't want the 'roles' to be switched, he didn't find it repulsing at all.  
  
  


 

Harry waited till Louis was in the bathroom.  
  


He had never went to take a piss with Louis in the room before, though Louis had done it a few times when Harry was there.  
  
It had been this unspoken rule.  
  
Harry always left the bathroom-door wide open when he did something in there that did not include the toilet or the shower, but Louis always closed it, no matter what.  
  


Harry had thought it was weird at first, but he had quickly gotten used to it, just like he had with all of Louis' other small quirks.  
But now he figured why. Louis didn't want Harry to walk in and take a piss in front of him.  
  
And so that was exactly what Harry went to do.  
  


 

They had just gotten back home from a bunch of interviews, and Louis had made a beeline for the bathroom.  
  
He had talked about changing out of the tight pants and getting cozy on the couch several times that day, so Harry figured he was probably just going to change back to the pajama-pants he had left on the bathroom floor earlier that morning.  
  
He walked in just seconds after Louis had closed the door, and saw Louis freeze a little in the middle of the process of getting out of his pants.  
Harry smiled at him, and Louis smiled back, relaxing, and continued to pull his trousers off.  
  
  
  
Harry quickly stepped in front of the toilet and dropped his pants.  
  
He didn't even need to look at Louis to know that he had frozen up yet again.  
  
  
The sound of urine hitting water was almost deafening.  
  
Louis quickly composed himself, looking straight at the tiles on the floor, as he grabbed his pajama pants and threw them on.  
  
Harry finished before Louis was done, flushed, and then walked over to where Louis was standing and softly kissed his cheek.  
This made Louis' cheeks fill with a bright red color.  
  
"Sorry, I just really had to go." He said, simply, and then walked over to wash his hands.  
  
Louis didn't answer that, instead he said he would make some popcorn, and left the room with an obvious bulge in his pants.  
  
  
  
  
The thing is, Louis rarely gets embarrassed.  
So when he actually does, Harry knows he has to be very careful with how he handles it.

  
This.. thing, situation, whatever you want to call it was certainly something that Louis was embarrassed about, and not in the _'I'll laugh it off next week'_ -way, but more like the _'I'll carry this with me to the grave'_ -way.  
  
  
  


And so, Harry was extremely cautious to not make things awkward after that.  
  
He wanted Louis to believe that Harry hadn't noticed anything.  
He needed Louis to believe that he hadn't noticed, or else Louis would pull himself away from Harry, and that would make it very difficult for Harry to explore this new ..thing.  
  


Harry knew that if he as much as mentioned this, he would probably never get a chance to shower with Louis again.  
  
And that was simply unacceptable.  
  
  
So Harry joined Louis in the shower one-two-three-seven times again, without doing anything.  
  
But he was practically bursting at the seams now.  
  
  


It was still confusing to him, why he wanted to try more of this, he had never been particularly kinky in bed, but he simply put it to the fact that he was pulled towards the way Louis reacted, and not really to the thing Louis was reacting to.  
Anyway, it was harmless, it's not like some urine ever hurt anyone, so Harry would be nothing but happy to give in to this.  
  
As long as he never had to spank him with a whip full of spikes.  
  
He'd seen that in a movie once, it still haunted him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry found Louis splayed out on the couch, he threw himself on top of him.  
Louis made a 'oomph'-sound, as all the air was knocked out on him, but he didn't hesitate to kiss Harry once he got his breath back.  
  


Harry kissed back, forcefully and probably with a little too much tongue, but he was on a mission to get Louis horny, so whatever.  
  
When Louis tried to slow the kiss down a bit, lazy as he was where he was snuggled under a blanket watching a movie, Harry took to attacking his neck instead, throwing in some grinding as well.  
  
  
Louis leaned back, giving in to it, before he forced Harry away from his bruising neck and up to his lips for another kiss.  
  
  
When Harry could feel Louis' cock hard against his thigh, he pulled himself up and walked away.  
  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Louis asked bewildered, sitting up.  
Harry pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Going for a shower. Feeling a bit dirty." He said, before entering the bathroom to the sound of Louis tumbling up off the couch.  
  


 

It was incredibly difficult to stand naked in a shower with Louis and his hard on, and then try to not get too hard himself.  
  
He pressed Louis against the wall, kissing him while slowly stroking him.  
  
Louis was full and warm in his hand, and Harry was drinking in the moans that was slipping out through their connected mouths.  
When Louis reached for Harry however, he took a step back.  
  
  
Louis, whose eyes were previously closed, opened them and gave him a look that was nothing but puzzled.  
  
"I, uh, I really need to pee." Harry said, sounding just about as unsure as he felt.  
  
Louis didn't do anything but look at him, and so Harry bit his lip and let go off the weight that had been pressing his bladder for at least half an hour.  
He had made sure he really needed to go, so he would follow it through.  
  
  
Louis eyes were on Harry's stream, and Harry’s eyes were on Louis’ cock, where it was pulsing and basically twitching against Louis' stomach.  
  
Harry lifted his gaze to Louis' face for a second, seeing that his bottom lip was pressed firmly between his teeth, and his eyes much darker then they were mere seconds ago.  
  
  
Then Harry swayed his hips slightly.  
  
Not enough for Louis to notice, well, at least he hoped so, but it caused the stream off urine to cross Louis' left foot, just above his toes.  
He watched Louis with caution, pretending that he didn't notice what had happened, but he couldn't help but crack a small smirk at the way Louis' eyes closed and his breath hitched.  
  


When Harry was done, he pressed his body against Louis' again, kissing his neck and began working his, assumably achingly hard, cock quickly.  
  
  
Louis came so quickly, and so hard, that it probably would've made even a 14 year old stunned.  
  


 

 

 

It was a week later, when Harry and Louis was at a small get-together at Niall's.  
  
Well, a 'small get-together' was what Niall had called it when he invited them earlier, but lets be real.  
It was a party.  
  


  
There were a bunch of people there, 30-40 maybe, most of which Harry had at least seen before, and a few strangers.  
It had been a long week, packed with work-work-work, and they all needed to relax.  
  
And what makes you relax more than alcohol?  
  
  
The party had started at six, and Louis and Harry had been pouring it down since then.  
  
It was nearing midnight now.  
  


  
Harry took pride in not being the drunkest.  
  
He must've had at least two sixpacks, and he had no idea how many Louis had had, but clearly more than that.

Louis had been through the usual stages; tired drunk, cuddly drunk, cheerful drunk, funny drunk and extremely loud drunk.  
  
He was currently flying through horny drunk.  
  


 

Harry wasn't one to complain about Louis beeing too handsy, it's just that, well, he didn't really want an audience.  
  
Louis was in his lap, his head burrowed in Harry's neck and his teeth sinking into Harry's pulsepoint.

This was fine.

This, he could deal with.  
  
The fact that he had already forcefully removed Louis' hands from creeping too far down his pants four times already.. that was a bit harder.

  
"I wanna fuck you so bad." Louis whispered huskily in his ear, and with that, Harry was done.  
  
"Okay, we're leaving." He said, starting to get the both of them up.  
  
Unfortuneatly, he had said it a little too loud, and people were clinging on to them, begging them not to leave, like drunk people often seemed to do.  
Harry turned to Louis, pouting in a way that said _'but I wanna leave so you can fuck me'_ , but Louis wasn't there anymore.  
  
  
  
Harry spotted him 10 minutes later in the middle of the dancefloor.  
  
He was pretty sure the only reason Louis was actually able to stand, was because he was leaning on someone else.  
  
  
  
With another beer down and another 30 minutes passed, Harry could safely say his mind was kinda blurry.  
  
He doesn't really know what's happening, except there is a hand in his, and his feet are moving.  
  
Who? Where? Why?  
  
Harry has no idea.  
  


 

He should've known though.  
  
He's pulled into the bathroom, and the sound of the lock turning somehow makes the blur go away.  
  
Louis is walking towards him, eyes glossy and balance at the standard of a toddlers.  
He's grinning as he passes Harry, pulls his pants off and sits down at the toilet.  
  
"We're gonna fuck!" He says excited.  
Harry giggles.  
  
"We're at a party." Harry says  
  
"We are." Louis answers.  
  
"There are people here." Harry says.  
  
"I know." Louis answers.  
  
"They might hear us." Harry says.  
  
"I don't care." Louis answers.  
  


He doesn't really know how he got there, but suddenly Harry finds himself riding Louis.

He just hopes they prepared him first.

  
Harry realizes just how drunk he is though, when he can't get himself passed a semi.  
  


  
Louis pouts at him.  
He's drunk and his facecontroll is lacking, but Harry still finds it extremely cute.  
  
  
"Sorry." Harry mutters.

"It's okay." Louis replies.

"I wanna do something for you." Harry mutters.

"Okay." Louis replies.  
Harry pulls himself off Louis and kisses him softly.

"I love you." Harry mutters.

"And I love you." Louis replies.  
  
  


  
Harry bends his knees, and leans further forward, and then he aims, and pees right on Louis' cock.  
  
Louis moans, his hand flying to wrap around himself, and he jacks off roughly with Harry's urine as lubricant.  
  
  
About a minute after Harry's done, Louis comes with another loud moan, that everyone probably would've heard had it not been for the loud music.  
  
  
Someone bangs on the door then.  
  
Harry turns to the door and yells that they'll be out in a sec.  
  
When he turns back to Louis, he has fallen asleep with his arms and head on the sink, and his bum is barely seated anymore.  
  
  
Harry smiles, grabs a towel and cleans Louis up as best as he can, before he carries him home to their own appartment.  
  
  
  
  


 

They wake up the next morning with matching headaches, some nausea on Louis part, and matching memery loss regarding anything that happened after midnight.  
  
  
His memory is vague.  
  
That means, he remembers clearly up until the 10th beer or so.  
Then there are a few bits missing here and there.  
  
He remembers a few conversations, though not really what they were about.  
He remembers dancing, and Louis grinding up against him.  
  
Louis was also so, so drunk.  
  


Then there's some time missing, Harry's not sure how much.  
  
But he remembers getting a new beer after a particularly dirty dance-session with Lou, and then the next thing he remembers is sitting in a chair with Louis on his lap, while he emptied one bottle and opened another.  
  
He knows it's after the dancing, cause he had switched to the cheap beer by then.  
  
  
After that it gradually changes; there's a lot missing, and a few bits that's not.  
  
The last thing he remembers is having a very serious conversation with Niall about pens.  
Well, it might as well have been a conversation they had earlier on. He just can't remember anything specific happening before or after, so he assumes it's at least one of the last things.  
  
  
  
  
  


When Louis wakes up hangover, he always goes through a ritual off groaning and moaning and whining for at least 20 minutes before he's actually awake.  
  
Usually Harry's okay with that.  
  
Usually, Harry's not hangover.  
  
Right now however, when Louis starts complaining while still being half asleep, it just makes Harry irritated.  
He assumes the headache plays a big part in that.  
  


Harry feels a tiny bit guilty, but he ignores it, as he flicks Louis' earlobe and then poke his ribs, making Louis wake up much faster.  
Louis mumbles something, Harry doesn't know what, but he makes out the words 'don't' and 'twat', and gets the message.  
  
  
And so he pokes Louis in the ribs one more time.  
  


 

Louis turns his head and opens his eyes to glare at him.  
  
It doesn't really work, as the light makes him close them right away.  
  
"You're not the only hangover one, I'm not gonna listen to your annoying groaning." He says, and Louis, naturally, groans some more.  
  
"I think I'm still drunk." Louis answers then, and Harry can't help but let out a small laugh, disguised as a puff of air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's not till a few hours later, when they've both made their way from the bed to the couch, munching away on a greasy pizza, that Harry's memory get's clearer.  
  
  
What with the painkillers really kicking in, the fact that he's fresh out the shower with clean clothes, and he's able to stop thinking to much about the previous night, memories seems to pop up out of nowhere.  
  
Mostly because random things are trigging his memory.  
  


For instance, after seeing two people go out on a balcony in whatever movie they are watching, he remembers a heavy make out-session on the porch, while Zayn was miserably trying to have a cigarette.  
  
He also remembers Zayn saying something along the lines of 'fucking stupid homos, making out fucking everywhere all the time, and why the fuck is this turning me on?'  
Zayn was drunk off his face, but still..  
  
Harry's going to use that as blackmailing material.  
  


He asks Louis if he remembers.  
He doesn't.  
  


"I don't remember getting home at all." Louis says. "I remember talking about going home around midnight, and then the rest is just... black."  
Harry says he doesn't remembers much either. And how Liam will probably tell them all about it later.  
  
  
"My boxers were stinking off piss though." Louis says. "I must’ve had a really messy wee last night or something." He pauses for a second.  
  
"Cause they weren't like wet or stiff or anything. Like I didn't wet myself, I even checked the bed." He adds.  
  
  
And yeah, that works as a trigger as well.  
  


 

  
It was ridiculous, really.  
  
Harry was embarrassed by the fact that he had actually done it.  
  
He had literally taken a leak on his boyfriends cock.  
  
  
And the thing is, the weird, bizarre thing is, that even though that might have been the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done, he didn’t really have any reason to be embarrassed.  
  
Louis had loved it.  
  
  
Louis had moaned and groaned and come, so hard.  
  
And it was all because of Harry's urine.  
  
And that was just weird.  
  


  
But most of all it was frustrating.  
  
Because that was the first time he'd pissed on Louis, with Louis knowing that Harry was aware of what he was doing, and the affect it would have.  
And Louis let him, he didn't push him away, or ignore him, or get super shy.  
  
But also, Louis had been incredibly drunk..  
  
And now he doesn't remember.  
  
  


Harry was a little scared of going that far again.  
  
Like, he knew that Louis loved it.  
  
He knew that it was a turn-on for him.  
But still..  
  
What if Louis was just really uncomfortable with it, and didn't actually want to act out on it.  
He sure made it seem like that was the case.  
  
And it would be so, so awkward if Harry went to do something like that again, and it wasn't actually what Louis wanted.  
  
It was a big risk to take.  
  
  
So that's why he decided to wait it out at least a few days.  
  
It's not like it was Harry's kink anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somehow, that turned out to be a lie.  
  
Harry found himself constantly thinking about which parts of Louis body he'd like to pee on.  
One thing was peeing on his erect dick in the heat of the moment, but what about something random, like.. his arm?  
  
Would Louis like that?  
  
Would _he_   like that?  
  
  
  
And where could they do it?  
  
Was it a shower only activity?  
  
It would be pretty messy in bed wouldn't it?  
Or like, up against a wall.  
  
It would probably take the hotness out of it when they had to clean it up later.  
  
But what about the tour bus bathroom?  
Hotel rooms?  
  
...Planes?  
  


  
  
The thing is, Harry would like to discuss it with Louis, but Louis wasn't aware of the progress of this part of their relationship.  
  
And he couldn't just spring it on him.  
  


  
Basically, Harry needed to take action in his own hands again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was hygienic.  
He washed thoroughly every day.  
It was how he liked it, and it was how Louis liked it.  
  
Well, that's what he presumed anyway..  
  
Until now.  
  
  
  
It was the following Tuesday.  
  
They boys had been over for dinner, and had just left.  
Louis and Harry were doing the dishes, but when they neared the end, Harry quickly snuck out of it and into the bathroom.  
  
He went to empty his bladder, and while he did so, he ran his fingers through the warm stream, and then proceeded to stroke the soaked fingers around the head of his cock, and a little bit down the underside of it as well.  
  
  
  
He then tucked himself back in carefully, washed his hands, and went back to the kitchen.  
Louis was apparently just done, and was drying his hands.  
  
He opened his mouth, probably ready to scold Harry for bailing, but Harry kissed him deeply before he uttered a word.  
  
Then he sank to his knees and gave him a eager blowjob, driven by the thought of Louis returning the favor.  
  


  
When Louis had come, Harry stood up and kissed and caressed his face, till he had recovered.  
  
Louis smiled, kissed him softly, and then turned them over so that Harry was up against the counter.  
  
  
Louis pulled Harry's pants and boxers down, before taking him in his hand and giving him a few warm, firm strokes.  
Harry felt like his cock was too wet and that the smell of urine enfolded him, but if Louis noticed, he didn't comment on it.  
  


Instead, he got down on his knees and sucked the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth.  
Harry bit his lip, both in pleasure and anticipation.  
  
If Louis said anything, he would just apologize for forgetting to wash off, and then go and do just that, and they'd continue.  
  
  
Louis did freeze for a minute, and Harry closed his eyes and just waited.  
  
And then Louis stuck his tongue out, swirled it slowly around the head, swallowed, and pulled back.  
  
He licked his lips, as if he were letting the taste linger, before he went back in.  
  
  
He sucked and licked and swallowed and moaned eagerly around him, chasing the traces of urine as he swallowed down his length, his tongue pressed firmly to the underside.  
  
And Harry sighed in relief as he came so hard he fell down to the floor, and couldn't get back up till five minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had an incredibly busy week ahead of them, 12-14 hour days completely packed with nothing but work, eat, sleep.  
  
  
When Friday rolled by, they were both exhausted after another long, looong day.  
  
Louis stumbled in the door, kicking off his shoes and made a beeline for the sofa.  
He turned to Harry, tiredness clear in his features, as he stood next to it.  
  
  
"Would you find me incredibly gross if I don't shower before I snuggle in on the couch?" He asked, with an pleading undertone.  
Harry smiled as he walked over to him.  
  
"No, it's not like we're that sweaty anyway." He said, kissing Louis temple and plopping down on the couch himself.  
  
"..Not like I would ever find you gross anyway." He added.  
  
Louis smiled at him, one of those wide ones that made his eyes almost disappear in smile wrinkles, and settled in between Harry's legs, pulling a blanket over the both of them.  
  
  
Harry pulled out his phone and called the local pizza house, ordering a large 'Californian Style' with extra cheese.  
Once he hung up, Louis turned to him and kissed him softly, muttering 'I love you' against his lips.  
  
  
  
When the pizza had arrived, Louis and Harry parted to eat.  
They figured there were no need getting pizza sauce all over themselves when neither wanted to shower that night.  
  
  
They had switched through several channels on the TV, most of them probably twice, and had finally settled on a movie neither had seen, nor heard of.  
  
It was probably a bad choice, a, supposedly, comedy from 2009 with no known faces, except for a bi-character that seemed vaguely familiar.  
Probably the kind of actor who did several bi-roles in semi-famous movies.  
  
  
Added to this, the channel it was on was one of those that they never watched, you know, one of those who just follows along with all the others.  
  
But the movie was only ten minutes in, and they figured, hey, as low as their expectations were, it really couldn't disappoint them.  
  
  
  
  
Turns out, it could.  
  
They tried to find something else, several times, but none of them were in a mood to watch and entire movie, and they just settled with that one, despise their will, and figured they'd turn it off once they'd eaten.  
  
  
  
It was 15 minutes later, when the disgusting male friend of the male main character was in the bathroom.  
The female main character had followed him, Harry had no idea why but they were on a club or something, and she had gone to yell at him, maybe?  
  
Anyway, there he was, taking a piss at the urinals, the camera zooming in on his upper body and up, and the sound of his piss loud.  
  
  
Then he moved his arm, the stream making cut of noises against the urinal, and then they zoomed in on the lower part of his face, with the girl in the background, as he stuck his wet fingers in his own mouth.  
  
He was like 'mmm', and she was like 'eew', and soon walked away.  
  
  
  
It was deadly quiet in the boys flat, as they watched the man suck at his own 'urine’ soaked fingers.  
  
Because, really?!  
  
Like..  
  
Shit.  
  
What are the odds?  
  
  
  
Harry could almost feel the warmth radiating of Louis cheeks.  
  
He didn't dare look.  
  
Didn't dare turn his head, or even his eyes, to glance at him, he just stared at the screen.  
  
But he knew Louis, he could imagine the redness spread across his cheeks, as if he were looking right at them.  
  
  
  
Harry was glad this happened now, and not a few weeks back, when he probably would've made a comment about how nasty that was.  
Louis was humiliated enough without Harry doing that.  
  
Now, however, he reached for another slice of pizza and started chewing on it slowly.  
  
  
His movements might have been a little slower than usually, but he felt like he was next to an wild animal right now; if he moved to sudden, Louis would run away.  
  
  
Louis was uncomfortable, it was so clear in everything he did after watching that scene.  
  
From the way he talked, to the way he laughed, he chewed, he moved, even the way he breathed.  
  
  
  
He wasn't sporting a boner though, and a realization suddenly hit Harry that, fuck, Louis was really, really humiliated by this whole thing.  
  
Like, he probably thought there was something wrong with him.  
  
And there wasn't, not at all, Louis was perfect!  
  
Harry just needed him to understand that.  
  
  
  
And it broke Harry's heart, like it honestly physically hurt, the way Louis was distant all night.  
  
The way he flinched slightly when Harry touched him, or the way he seemed to just be thinking, way to much and way to hard.  
  
  
Harry knew how these things affected him.  
  
He knew how easily Louis took these kinda 'un-normal' things that he did to heart, and in his head he was probably telling himself something like _'When the creepy guy do it in the movie to prove just how disgusting he is, then it's nowhere near normal, or okay, or accepted and I need to stop.'_  
  
  
And Harry hated it, cause they always talked about everything, like EVERYTHING, and Louis didn't dare confide in him with this.  
  
As if Harry would reject him, or call him a freak, or stop loving him.  
  
  
  
And so, when he had made Louis, somewhat resistant, lay his head on Harry's chest that night, and stroked his fingers through his hair, and whispered _'You're beautiful, and perfect, and I love you'_ , and Louis had given him a weak smile, kissed the skin above his nipple and turned his back to him to sleep, Harry decided that tomorrow,

tomorrow I'm gonna show him just how much I mean that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was the first to wake up.  
  
He smiled to himself, kissed Louis shoulder, and then sneaked out.  
  
  
  
He had made sure to drink two glasses of water before they went to bed last night, and he could already feel the press on his bladder.  
  
Still, the first thing he did was going to the kitchen and drink a big glass of milk.  
  
  
Then, he made some tea and cereal, before sneaking back in, and kissing Louis' forehead, cheek and lips.  
  
He put the tray on the nightstand, and then crawled back into bed, making noises and motions he knew would awake Louis.  
Sure enough, when he turned to face Louis after having made himself comfortable, Louis was looking at him trough sleepy eyes.  
  
"Tea?" Harry asked, picking up the cup for Louis.  
  
Louis breathed deeply, before sitting himself up to join Harry with their backs leaning against the wall.  
  
  
Louis took the tea from Harry’s hands, placing a soft kiss to his lips as a thank you.  
  
  
  
They ate the breakfast mostly in silence, but this was a comfortable one, nothing like the one they'd shared last night.  
  
  
  
Harry was glad they had the day off, their only plans being dinner at the Tomlinson's at 6.  
  
This meant they had lots of time.  
  
He knew they'd have to talk after.  
  
  
As soon as they finished, Louis announced he was taking a shower, and Harry announced he would join.  
  
  
  
  
  
At first it was innocent, just washing each other's hair, small kisses here and there.  
  
And that was all good and well, but Harry was getting more and more desperate, with the pressure increasing on his bladder every second.  
  
  
So when Louis turned to press another soft kiss to his lips, he seized the opportunity and deepened the kiss right away.  
  
Louis was startled, he could tell by the way it took him a few seconds to respond, but it wasn't long till he was kissing back just as eagerly.  
  
  
Harry took a few steps forward, pressing Louis against the tiles in the process.  
  
  
He pushed a leg between Louis' letting their cocks slide together.  
  
The filthy moans that escaped Louis' mouth made Harry dizzy with need for release, in both ways.  
  
  
  
He brought his hand down, gripping around Louis, and started to stroke him softly, slowly.  
  
Unfortunately, with the way Louis was grinding against him, and the way the back of his hand brushed over his own cock..  
Well, it wasn't exactly helping, to put it that way.  
  
  
Harry gave him another two strokes, before letting go.  
  
He would be lying if he said the noise Louis made right then didn't make him smirk.  
  
  
He ran his hands over Louis' bum, squeezing tightly, before going down towards his thighs.  
  
Louis caught on quickly, and jumped up, wrapping his legs tightly around Harry’s, as he attacked his skin, where Harry's neck met his collarbone.  
  
  
  
Harry reached out for a small bottle of lube they kept nearby, just in case, and popped it open.  
  
He covered his fingers quickly, trying to ignore the way Louis was grinding so eagerly against him.  
  
In a swift movement, he replaced his hands, and pushed Louis a little harder against the wall to keep balance.  
  
  
Louis moaned when he abruptly shoved a finger inside him.  
  
He moved it in and out a few times, before showing a second in, and soon after a third.  
  
  
  
Usually, Harry was more gentle, making sure that Louis was good and ready before he added any more, but he wanted Louis to be as sensitive and raw as possible.  
  
Louis seemed to like it as well, writhing and squirming in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
Harry grazed his prostate with his fingers a few times, before stopping still deep inside him.  
He kept still till Louis opened his eyes.  
  
There were uncertainty in them, but still they were blown so dark and wide with lust that it hardly showed.  
  
  
Harry kept the eye contact while he firmly told him to _'not come till I say so.'_  
  
  
Louis stared at him for a few seconds, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open.  
  
But Harry kept his eyes bored into Louis', bending his fingers inside Louis to meet his prostate again, and soon enough Louis was nodding in agreement.  
  
"Promise me." Harry added.  
"I swear."  
  
  
  
Harry rotated his fingers inside Louis for a few more seconds, before he pulled them out completely.  
  
Then he hoisted Louis gently down, pecked his lips once, and shoved him around so his chest hit the shower wall.  
  
  
Louis groaned at the impact, but spread his legs eagerly, sticking his bum out.  
  
  
Harry was hard, it was impossible not to be, but he had practiced, thank god, and he took his cock firmly in one hand and spread Louis' cheeks with his other.  
  
  
He took a moment to try and will himself down a little, but it didn't do much.  
  
So instead he figured to just go for it, and hoped that it would work.  
  
  
  
He traced his thumb over Louis' hole, smiling when he felt how tight the rim still was, and watched as Louis' shivered beneath him.  
  
Then, he lined himself up, keeping only a few inches of space in-between, and then, with a little extra willpower, he let himself go.  
  
  
  
He felt pleasure overcome him as his bladder emptied itself and the uncomfortable pressure in his stomach faded.  
  
  
He found a hell of a lot more pleasure in the way Louis gasped at the stream hitting him. His hole clenched and then unclenched, as he arched his back.  
It was no doubt that he knew what Harry was doing.  
  
A deep throaty moan escaped him, but to Harry's pleasure and delight, Louis managed to keep his promise, and didn't come.  
  
  
When Harry felt like he was almost done, he entered Louis quickly, while the last drops still pored out of him.  
  
This made Louis moan even louder, and he reached back and gripped Harry's hips so painfully that Harry was sure he would have bruises the next day.  
  
  
  
Harry began moving, feeling the extra wetness that the urine still inside Louis provided, and it made him go that much faster, that much harder.  
  
  
7-8-9 thrusts later he reached around and grabbed a hold of Louis' cock, pumping it in time with his him, and Louis shifted his hands from his hips and placed them on the wall as he braced himself.  
  
  
"Okay." Harry breathed into Louis' ear. "Come on."  
  
He was gonna finish with the classic _'come for me'_ , but before he had the chance to, Louis was coming over the wall, his head dropping back towards Harry's shoulder, and he was clenching around him so hard, so unbelievably tight, that it brought Harry right over the edge with him.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled as Louis leaned into him, his eyes closed and his breathing still coming out as harsh puffs of air.  
He rubbed his hands down Louis' thighs, feeling goose bumps raise under his touch.  
  
"You're beautiful, and perfect, and I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist, and Louis chuckled weakly.  
  
"You're all I'll ever need." He replied, making Harry tighten his hold on him.  
  
  
  
And yeah, so sometimes accidents happens.  
  
And sometimes that's the best thing ever.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
